


Cú Chulainn and Ferdiad, a Gaelic Achilles and Patroclus

by SteveLovesBucky



Category: Irish Mythology, Táin Bó Cúailnge
Genre: Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Emotional, Enemy Lovers (forced fight), Established Relationship, Forced to fight, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Ho Yay, Homoeroticism, Literature, Lost Love, M/M, Male Bonding, Men Crying, Poetry, Romantic Friendship, Songs & Lyrics, Team Bonding, Tragic Romance, True Love, heartbroken
Language: Gàidhlig
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveLovesBucky/pseuds/SteveLovesBucky
Summary: Cú-Chulainn's love for his best friend, Ferdiad, whether romantic or platonic, is explored. In any case, they loved each other like they loved nobody else.An English translation follows the original Gaelic.





	Cú Chulainn and Ferdiad, a Gaelic Achilles and Patroclus

**Author's Note:**

> Interestingly, pederasty in ancient times was not the exclusive domain of the Greeks and Romans. Athenaeus in the _Deipnosophists_ states that the [Celts](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celts) also partook and despite the beauty of their women, preferred the affections of adolescent boys. Some would regularly bed down on their animal skins with a lover on each side.
> 
> According to [Aristotle](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aristotle), although most "belligerent nations" were strongly influenced by their women, the Celts were unusual because their men openly preferred male lovers ( _[Politics](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Politics_%28Aristotle%29)_ II 1269b).[[32]](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT_history#cite_note-32) H. D. Rankin in _Celts and the Classical World_ notes that "Athenaeus echoes this comment (603a) and so does [Ammianus](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ammianus_Marcellinus) (30.9). It seems to be the general opinion of antiquity."[[33]](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT_history#cite_note-33) In book XIII of his _[Deipnosophists](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deipnosophistae)_ , the Roman Greek rhetorician and grammarian [Athenaeus](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Athenaeus), repeating assertions made by [Diodorus Siculus](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diodorus_Siculus) in the 1st century BC ([Bibliotheca historica](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bibliotheca_historica) 5:32), wrote that Celtic women were beautiful but that the men preferred to sleep together. Diodorus went further, stating that "the young men will offer themselves to strangers and are insulted if the offer is refused". Rankin argues that the ultimate source of these assertions is likely to be [Poseidonius](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poseidonius) and speculates that these authors may be recording male "bonding rituals".[[34]](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT_history#cite_note-34)
> 
> Perhaps what most shocked the Greeks and Romans is that, among the Celts, the couples were generally age-mates rather than a grown man and an adolescent boy, which the Greeks and Romans found bewildering.
> 
> We may never know if Ferdiad and Cú Chulainn were ever lovers, but the snippet of Cú Chulainn's lament for Ferdiad seems to have some strong implications of intimacy... in any case, these are two young men who clearly loved each other and were forced to fight each other against their will.

**Cù-chulainn 's Feardiad, 'nan Achilles is Patroclus Gáidhealach**

Ó, Cù-chulainn, ‘na mhac coltach Lùgha,  
Bh’e beag ‘s còmhragach o leanabachd, ach  
Bh’e luath-aireach sa’ bhuaidh ‘n airm, ‘na ghaisgeach  
Tarraingeach is tapaidh, ‘shùilean deasa  
Dhearcan-gorma, fhalt donn air a’ bhun chinn,  
Ruadh sa’ mheadhan, ‘s òr-bhuidh’ aig a’ charan… 

Choir an àilleachd ‘s tarraing mhór Chù-chulainn  
Dragh mór air na h-Ultaich, dragh gun truailleamh  
E an nigheanan, gun goideamh e am  
Mnathan, ‘s rannsaich ead air feadh na h-Éireann  
Lorg bean iomchaidh air a shon; cha ghabhamh  
E ach a’ Bhaintighearna Eimhir àlainn… 

Tha na mnathan buadhmhor ‘s maiseach, ach b’fheàrr  
Leis na fir a chéile, gaisgich rùisgte  
‘Gaolachamh a chéil’ air leabaidhean a’ bhéin,  
Uile ‘ceangal còmhla, ‘togail aonachd…!  
Bh’ ead ‘nan co-laoich, cho dlùth ri dith’s leannain,  
Mar Cù-Chulainn is Feardiad truagh…! 

Bha e ‘na chomh-dhalt’ a’ ghràidh Chù-Chulainn;  
Bha Feardiad cumhachdach cho briagh  
‘S neartmhor ri a chéile ‘n cumhachd, ‘s cinnteach  
Gun do ghaolaich is phog ead a chéile,  
‘Nan dith’s àlainn òg a’ mhealtainn ‘chéile  
Nair bh’ ead saor on mhire-chath’, a dòrainn…!

Le Feardiad bàn, ‘na fhiùran ghruaidhean  
Ásbhuaineach fhéin, snuadhaich Cù-Chulainn  
Còmhragach le tlàths; dhanns dith’s beul bhilean  
Ròsach còmhla, bheadraich làmhan ghaisgich  
Guailnean, sinean ruiteach, leasraidh òige  
Bhachlaich’ bhuidhe ‘s ruaidhe nan blàth fearail…!

‘Nan dith’s òigear briagh, fèitheach ‘s ruiteach  
Ás a’ bhlàr, bh’ead aoibhneach ‘fhaicinn ‘chéile  
Beò ‘s gu math; ghabh ead mun leòntan is sheinn  
An dith’s bodhaig rùisgte còmhla ‘n miann…  
Ó, an táini’ ‘n dealbh na h-aghaidh’ Fhirdiad  
Ri Cù-Chulainn nair bha e leis fhéin…? 

Dh’ionnsaich ead le chéile ann an Alba  
Ás a’ bhana-ghaisgeach chiùitich, Scàthach,  
Ealainean a’ chogaimh. Bha Feardiad  
Chraicinn armaich, dho-thollaidh; dh’ionnsaich  
An Cù-Chulainn a chleachdamh a’ _gháe bhulga_ ,  
An sleagh corranach gun sgaoileamh a chridh’… 

Anns an Tàin Bó Cuailnge, lorg Cù-Chulainn  
In the Fhéin mu choinneamh an comh-dhalt’ a ghràidh fhéin,  
Feardiad treun, air a’ bhlàr ‘s aindeonach  
‘Shabaid ‘chéile, b’éiginn dhaibh le Meadhbh a  
Shabaid ‘chéile car trì làithean, ged leighis    
‘S ghaolaich ead a chéil’ as t-oidhch’, ‘nan leannain… 

‘Fritheal ris na leòntan ‘chéile gu tlàth  
‘S ‘gaolachadh a chéile fad na h-oidhche,  
‘S araon fo oillt an là mhàirich, ‘faighneachd  
Nan robh roghainn eile ann, nam maireamh  
Ead beò ‘chéil’, nan teicheamh ead an àithneamh  
Cealgach Mheidhbh, an faighneachd sin le fios…! 

‘N déidh a’ tilgeil t-sleaghain aig a’ bhroilleach  
Fhirdiad, dh’éirich sgiath, thog Cù-Chulainn  
An _Gáe Bolga_ eadar corragan a  
Choise ‘s shàth e ‘n gath tron shnàint’ Fhirdiad,  
Sgaoil na bioran tro chorp, ga troimh-lotamh  
‘S briseamh ‘n cridhe fhéin Chù-Chulainn a ghràidh…! 

Ghal Cù-Chulainn an cràdh le Feardiad  
Ris a’ bhàs ‘na ghàirdeanan, ‘luaidh ‘chumhachd  
‘S chalmachd ‘s àilleachd ‘s fhileantachd ghrinn, uaisle,  
Bharr buidh’, shùilean ghorma, ghruaidhean ruiteach,  
Is an caidreamh caomh, an cuimhne ionmhainn  
‘Nan coileabaich, chaoin e gu do-fhurtachd…! 

_“…Ropdhar cocle cridi,_  
ropdhar caemthe caille,  
ropdhar fir chomdeirgide…” 

_“…Inmain lemm do ruidiud rán,_  
inmain do chruth caem comlán,  
inmain do rosc glass glanba ,  
inmain t’álle is t’irlabra….” 

_“…Do barr buide chas,_  
ba bras ba cain set,  
do cris duillech maeth,  
no bith imod thoeb.  
Ar comaltus coem,  
a airer na sul,  
do sciath co m-bil oir,  
do cloidem ba coem.  
T’ornasc arcait bain,  
immo do laim soir,  
t’fhithchell ba fiu mor,  
do gruadh corcra choin…”   

Mheasg an deòir ‘s am fuil a chéile ‘s chruinnich  
‘S choir Cù-Chulainn a neart deireannach a  
Ghiùlan Feardiad don Taobh Ultaich ‘n Àth’, air  
Falbh ás na h-airm Mheidhbh chealgaich. Ghaolaich  
‘S thulg Cù-Chulainn Feardiad gos choir e  
‘N anail ‘s deach Cù-Chulainn an neul ri thaobh… 

 

O, Cú-chulainn, likely the son of Lugh,  
He was small and combative from childhood, but  
He was precocious in military victory, an alluring  
And heroic warrior, alert eyes  
Of the bilberry, his hair brown at the base of his head,  
Scarlet in the middle, and golden at the crown… 

Cú-chulainn’s beauty and great allure greatly  
Worried the men of Ulster, worry that he would  
Ruin their daughters, that he would steal their  
Wives, and they searched all over Ireland  
To find a suitable wife for him; he would only  
Accept the fair Lady Éimhear… 

The women are influential and beautiful, but    
The men prefer each other, naked warriors  
Cuddling together on beds of animal pelts,  
All bonding together, building unity…!  
Brothers in arms, as close as a pair of lovers,  
Like poor Cú-Chulainn and Ferdiad…! 

He was Cù-Chulainn’s beloved foster-brother;  
Mighty Ferdiad was as beautiful  
And as robust as his equal in power, certainly  
They cuddled and kissed each other,  
A handsome young pair enjoying each other  
When they were free from battle frenzy, its torment~! 

With flaxen-haired Ferdiad, himself a handsome  
Stubble-cheeked youth, belligerent Cú-Chulainn  
Bloomed with tenderness; a pair of rosy-lipped  
Mouths danced together, warrior’s hands caressed  
Shoulders, ruddy nipples, young curled golden  
And copper loins of the blossoms of manhood…! 

A pair of handsome youths, muscular and ruddy  
From the battle, they were elated to see each other  
Alive and well; they attended to their wounds and  
A pair of naked bodies sang together with desire…  
O, did the image of Ferdiad’s face come  
To Cú-Chulainn when he was alone…? 

They learned together in Scotland  
From the renowned warrior-woman, Scáthach,  
Arts of war. Ferdiad was  
Of an armored, unpiercable skin; Cù-Chulainn  
Learned to use the _gáe bulg_ ,  
The barbed spear that would shatter his heart… 

In the Cattle Raid of Cooley, Cú-Chulainn found  
Himself opposite his own beloved foster-brother,  
Mighty Ferdiad, on the battlefield and unwilling  
To fight each other, they were forced by Maeve  
To fight each other for three days, although they  
Healed and cuddled each other at night, like lovers… 

Attending to each other’s wounds tenderly  
And cuddling each other through the night,  
And both dreading the next day, asking  
If there was another option, if they would  
Both survive, if they could escape the treacherous  
Command of Maeve, a question whose answer they knew already…! 

After throwing a small spear at Ferdiad’s chest,  
Making him raise his shield, Cú-Chulainn lifted  
The _Gáe Bolga_ between the toes of his  
Foot and he thrust the spear through Ferdiad’s anus,  
The barbs spread through his body, impaling him and  
Breaking the very heart of his beloved Cú-Chulainn! 

Cú-Chulainn wailed in anguish with Ferdiad  
Dying in his arms, praising his strength and  
His courage, beauty, fine eloquence, his nobility,  
His golden locks, blue eyes, flushed cheeks, and  
Their precious companionship, their darling memory  
As bedfellows, he grieved inconsolably…! 

****_“…We were a secret/intention of the heart,_  
We were forest companions/dears/affectionates,  
We were ‘co-bedding’ men…” 

****_“…Beloved to me your splendid blushing,_  
Beloved your perfect/whole, dear/noble shape,  
Beloved your eye clear blue,  
Beloved your beauty and your eloquence…” 

****_“…Your twisting, yellow hair,_  
A boast, a soft treasure,  
Your soft/alluring leaf-shaped belt,  
Always encircling you.  
Our precious companionship,  
A pleasure to the eye,  
Your shield with a gold rim,  
Your sword, a treasure.  
Your torque of white silver,  
Around your forceful arm,  
Your chessboard of great value,  
Your flushed, stubbled cheek…” 

Their tears and their blood mixed together and  
Cù-Chulainn gathered and set his last strength  
To carry Ferdiad to the Ulster side of the Ford, away  
From the armies of treacherous Maeve. Cù-Chulainn  
Cuddled and rocked Ferdiad until his last  
Breath and Cù-Chulainn fainted by his side…  



End file.
